Paradise Lost
by MCMGM
Summary: Siren finds solace from Sean O'Haire in Jeff Hardy. R and R please
1. Chapter 1

Author: Siren Demented

Characters: Siren, Jeff Hardy and Sean O' Haire

NC:17

Content: Sex(M/F), Rape, Violence, Language

Disclaimer: The WWE owns Sean and Jeff owns his self now.

**Do you think I'm faking when I'm laying next to you? **

**Must be something on your mind, something lost and left behind **

**Do you know I'm faking now? **

**Do you know I'm faking when I'm laying next to you? **

**Do you know that I am blind to everything you ever do? **

**Must be something on your mind, something lost for me to find **

**Do you know I'm faking? **

**-Raw- Young Girl's P.O.V- **

Here I am, standing in the backstage area of RAW, waiting for my cue. Listening to Seether. Funny how much I can relate to this song. Oh no, there goes Jeff's music. God, there he is. He looks so beautiful. There goes that smile that melts me every time. Why does he torture me like that? Why does he flirt with me. He knows damn well that I'm with Sean. If Sean knew what Jeff was doing, he'd kill him. Me being Jeff's new manager does not help the situation either.

"Siren, you're up." one of the Road Agents yelled to me.

"Ok, there's my cue. There's Jeff, holding out his hand for me. And here I go, to my demise..."

**-Flashback- **

"Wake up, Siren!" Sean yelled at me.

"Wha...?" I muttered.

I looked at the clock on the hotel room night stand.

"It's 2am, why are you just walking in?" I asked him.

"Don't worry about my business bitch, your just here to satisfy me. So get undressed." he said to me softly.

Now, I knew he had a really bad temper. And he wouldn't hesitate to hit me. But, for some reason I decided to be a smart ass. BIG mistake.

"You have a hand, you know and there is lotion in the bathroom, so..." I stupidly replied.

That was all it took. A second later, I was on the floor. Getting kicked in the stomach. Soon blood was flowing from my mouth, I prayed that he would leave the room like he always did when he was pissed at me. But, this time was different. He threw me on the bed and punched me one more time. He almost knocked me out, but I still could see what was going on. He ripped off my underwear (Which was the only thing I was sleeping in). Then he started to rape me. That was the first time Sean had laid a hand on me. He always told me that he would hit me. I've seen him beat the hell out of guys who looked at me and smiled. I always kept my mouth shut when he told me to. Tonight, something just told me to go for it. Should have just done what he said, huh? As soon as he was done, I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I started to cry, he told me to shut up because he couldn't sleep with me crying.

**-After Raw- Siren's P.O.V- **

That beating was two years ago today, he's gotten worse . I was in the hospital two months ago because he broke two of my ribs. Today is my first day back in the WWE. Vince got pissed at Sean for hurting me, so he made up a new storyline. That's when I became Jeff's manager. That way I could heal up more and then start to wrestle again as Jeff's partner. Sean was extremely pissed. But, there was nothing he could do about it. Jeff is so much different than Sean. He's so sweet, caring, loving. I really enjoy my time with him. But I can't fall for him. Sean would kill me.

**- Raw, NYC, MSG, Two Weeks Later- Siren and Jeff's Locker room- Siren's P.O.V- **

"Are you ok?" Jeff asked me with great concern in his eyes.

"Yea I'm fine, just tired." I replied.

"Alright, let's get extreme!" he said with a big smile.

Jeff always makes me smile. He didn't know that Sean was beating me. I hid the scars and bruises with make up. We made our way out to the ramp. The blaring music was making my new eye brow piercing ache. My long dyed green hair was soaking wet from sweat. It had to be at least 100 degrees in that place. Jeff started to do his dance and all the girls screamed. I throw up my metalhead finger sign and all the metalheads went wild. We got in the ring and Jeff and I did our own things on the turnbuckles. Then I heard it, Sean's music. I saw him, he looked really pissed. He was looking straight at me. I saw that little slut that was his new valet. I called her a slut because I once caught Sean fucking her in our hotel room. He told me to get the fuck out. I did. I brought it up the next night and he slammed my head into a wall. I never brought it up again. Sean and Mina (as she called herself) got into the ring. It was a intergender tag team match. I knew something bad was going to happen. I never knew I could be so right.

Mina and I started it off. I had the upper hand most of the match. I did a moonsault and went for the cover but Sean got in the ring and kicked the shit out of me. He smiled at me and walked back to his corner. Jeff got in the ring to get at Sean, but the ref got on him. While the ref was distracted, Sean got back in and beat me up some more. I somehow got the tag to to Jeff and Mina got it to Sean. I got really scared. Sean put Jeff in a headlock, then he got in a DDT. He went up top to do a Seanton Bomb. But before he landed, I moved Jeff out of the way. Jeff blindly walked into our corner. So before Jeff could move again, I made a blind tag and I was in the ring with Sean. He beat the hell out of me. I managed to get in a low blow and a Bulldog. I got to the top rope to do my finishing move (The Demented Spiral) but Sean got up and pushed me off the turnbuckle. I landed head first into the ground. When I woke up I was in the locker room I shared with Jeff. A look of relief came across his beautiful face. I felt a ice pack on my head. I sat up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"O'haire knocked you onto your head, but you'll live kid." he replied with his sweet southern drawl. I smiled faintly. Before I could say anything the door flew open and there was Sean.

"Come, on Siren." he said coldly with no concern about my health.

When I didn't move, he began to walk over to me. I knew I was in trouble. Just then, Jeff stood up and got in his face.

"Why the hell did you push Siren, O'haire?" Jeff's voice came out in a low growl.

"Mind your own fucking business, Hardy." Sean growled back.

"I'm making it my business."

"She's my fucking girl so I'll do what I want, but I'm not telling you anything you don't already know." he said giving Jeff that crazed smile of his. I hated it when Sean said that. Sean then grabbed me and dragged me out of the room. I knew I was in for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Sean and Siren's Hotel Room - Siren's P.O.V- **

I decided to do whatever he wanted. "Im going out." he said nonchalantly.

Fortunately, Sean didn't touch me, he went to a club with Mina instead. I was so happy he left. I knew he would be gone all night. So I could finally relax. After taking a long hot bath, I got into bed. I was half asleep when I heard a knock on the door. I got up thinking it was Sean. I almost fainted when I opened the door. There was Jeff, smiling that sweet smile at me. I melted right there.

"Is O'haire here?" he asked me.

"No, he went to a club with Mina." I replied. He looked at the ground.

"Oh, well we need to talk, sweetie. Can you come to my room?" he asked trying to hide the smirk on his face. I knew Sean wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.

"Ok." I said with a slightly seductive voice. We went down the hall and into Jeff's room.

**-Jeff's Hotel Room- Siren's P.O.V-**

We sat down on the bed. Jeff took my hand in his.

"Siren, sweetie. Please tell me what Sean is doing to you," he said in a low soft voice. I began to protest, but Jeff continued. "When you were in the locker room, I saw that big mark on your stomach. It looked like a boot print." he said.

He was right, it was a boot print. Just a little "Love Tap" Sean gave me the night before, seems I didn't get undressed fast enough for him. I looked at Jeff and saw that his eyes were filled with love and concern. So I told him everything. As I talked , I could see anger filling his face. When I started to cry, he hugged me and rubbed my back. That sent shivers up my spine. Then I got the courage to say what I wanted to him.

"Help me forget, help me relieve some of this pain." I whimpered. That's all it took. Jeff picked me up and laid me on the bed. He softly kissed me on the lips. Gently bitting my bottom lip. I allowed him to enter my mouth. His tongue danced with mine. At that point I was lost in absolute bliss. Then he started to move ever so gently down my neck. I leaned up and unhooked my bra. He kissed my breasts, gently biting on them. I leaned up again and took off his shirt. I then got on top of him and worked my way done his body. Leaving a hot trail of kisses. I got down to his pants and I unbuttoned them and threw them across the room. Jeff got on top of me again. He then made his way down to my panties and he ripped them off with his teeth. He gave me that killer smile again. I was ready for it. He put my legs on his shoulders. He entered me. I shook. He let me adjust to him, then he started a slow and steady pace. I bucked my hips to let him know that I wanted him to go faster. He got the hint. Soon he was slamming into me. I could no longer control myself. I started to scream his name. I could feel our orgasms building up. He slammed into me one last time and we both came. Jeff took me in his arms and kissed me on the head.

"I'm never going to let O'haire hurt you again." he said in a low whisper.

"Please don't." I whispered back. Soon after I fell asleep in his arms. The next thing I know it's 7 am.

"Oh, shit!" I basically yelled.

"Wha...? Huh..?" I woke up Jeff. I explained why I yelled.

"Claim down, babe. He's not there, don't worry." he said as he embraced me in a hug. "Besides, you're my girl now. I'm not going to let him hurt you."

"Ok, but I have to get my bag from the room." I said.

"Ok, let me get dressed and I'll go with you." he offered.

"No, it's ok. I'll get it and come right back." I replied, confident that Sean was not there.

"Ok, but hurry up. I gotta surprise for you." he said giving me that damn smile.

"Ok, be right back." I walked out of the room in one of Jeff's shirts. I was so happy. Nothing could take me off that high. Well, at least that's what I thought.

**-Sean and Siren's room- Siren's P.O.V- **

As soon as I walked in my room, a fist came crashing into my jaw. Sean, the bastard had come back early. I was in for it now.

"I'm going to beat the shit out of you and then your gonna watch me kill that faggot, Hardy!" he growled before kicking me in the stomach. He lifted his foot and was about to come down on my head, when there was a knock at the door.

"Who the fuck is it!" Sean yelled.

"Hotel manager, sir." Jeff said with his sly southern drawl. I smiled. Sean was too pissed to realize it was Jeff. He opened the door and had a 9 mm in his face. Jeff submerged from the hallway. He took one look at my bruised face and cocked the gun. He gave me his free hand, then kissed my battered face.

"What you gonna do? Shoot me?" Sean let out a laugh.

"You stay where you are, motherfucker." Jeff said. Sean moved toward us. He grabbed my hair and Jeff lost it and shot him. Sean clutched his heart. I took the gun from Jeff, then walked over to Sean.

"This is for all the shit you did to me!" I yelled as I shoot him 9 more times. Jeff grabbed the gun from me. I started crying and Jeff hugged me. I grabbed my shit and left. Jeff got his stuff and we went to the airport. We went to some secret Island Jeff owned. A week later the police ruled that Sean was murdered by a crazed fan. Jeff and I got off Scott-Free. We got married on the Island. We both decided to stop wrestling for little while because I'm pregnant. I've never been more happy in my life. But something tells me that this adventure isn't over yet...


End file.
